


Normalité

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cocky Dean, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Shy Sam, Slutty Cas, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est Castiel qui fait le premier geste. Dean y répond. Sam se contente de regarder...juste au début. Mais il est toujours le bienvenu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalité

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Normalité  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : M  
> Genres : one shot lime et romance  
> Personnages : Dean/Castiel/Sam (Wincestiel)  
> Nombre de mots : 703
> 
> Commentaires : écrit via le générateur Random First Line of Dialogue. La phrase était "Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait arrêter de faire ça... ?" (à souligner : je considère qu'on parle de dialogue non pas quand un personnage parle, mais quand un personne prend la parole en s'adressant à quelqu'un et pour obtenir une réponse, c'est bilatéral quoi; donc ce n'est pas forcément la première phrase prononcée qui compte)

Comme d'habitude, ce fût Castiel qui initia le premier contact.

D'une main aguicheuse, il s'empara de la nuque de Dean et vînt poser son front contre le sien. Dean se pencha légèrement en avant pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, et bientôt elles se mirent à bouger ensemble. L'ange se mit à gémir, attirant l'attention de Sam.

Il ferma son ordinateur, leur jetant un regard mi-perplexe, mi-envieux.

Dean prit la taille de Cas et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit. Ce dernier s'y assis et se débattit avec son imper, tandis que le chasseur défaisait sa ceinture.

Sam se leva.

Après avoir enlevé son manteau, Castiel revînt sur Dean et il vînt l'aider à ouvrir son pantalon. Ses doigts tremblaient d'impatience.

Enfin, il sortit le sexe tendu de sa prison de coton et de denim, pour l'engloutir rapidement dans sa bouche.

Dean renversa la tête en arrière dans un râle de pur délectation.

Sam se figea, les observant.

La tête de Castiel se mit à aller venir. Les bruits de succion qu'il émettait semblaient encore plus bruyant dans le silence. Ses lèvres épaisses se ruaient à l'assaut avec une avidité délirantes qui mettaient tous les occupants de la pièce dans un état d'excitation de plus en plus prégnant.

« Ah, Cas ! », soupira Dean en caressant lentement ses cheveux.

Et Sam s'imaginait à sa place, appuyant fortement sur la tête de l'ange pour forcer sa virilité dans sa gorge. Mais Dean n'était pas comme ça. Dean n'était que douceur et tendresse quand il faisait l'amour. Il aimait quand ça durait longtemps, quand c'était langoureux et attentionné.

Sam avait envie de sortir sa queue pour se masturber devant le spectacle. Mais quelque chose le retenait encore.

Les joues rouges, Cas sortit le sexe de sa bouche et glissa sa langue le long du membre, lascif. Dean frissonna, les yeux clos.

L'ange sourit en recevant son sperme dans la figure. Il ne recula pas.

Sam poussa un gémissement.

Une fois l'orgasme passé, Dean s'empressa d'essuyer le visage de Castiel avec sa manche. Celui-ci le regardait d'un œil brillant. La bosse entre ses jambes s'était encore accrue.

Le chasseur l'embrassa sur la tempe et l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, faisant signe aussi à Sam d'avancer.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit.

Castiel, désormais nu, se pencha sur lui pour l'enlacer. Sam nicha son nez dans son cou, sans se soucier de l'odeur musquée de sa peau encore un peu collante.

\- …t'aime, Cas, murmura Dean en déposant des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Castiel sourit contre Sam. Dean ne le disait jamais en entier.

Les mains larges du cadet parcoururent ses hanches, déclenchant un frémissement de chaleur dans ses reins.

Castiel tâta fébrilement son entrejambe, constatant avec un plaisir indéniable qu'il était aussi émoustillé que lui.

Le visage de Sam s'embrasa et il chuchota, ne sachant s'il s'adressait à Cas ou à Dean :

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait arrêter de faire ça... ?

Castiel releva la tête, grave.

\- Tu veux arrêter ?

Dean se redressa pour se placer contre le dos de l'ange, et piqueter sa nuque de petits bisous. Son frère avait ainsi une vue imprenable sur les traces rouges qu'il laissait derrière lui. Comme si Dean le mettait au défi...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, seulement...

\- Il est timide, susurra l'aîné, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je ne...

\- Si tu ne veux pas le faire, tu n'es pas obligé, continua Castiel en laissant retomber ses bras des épaules de Sam.

\- Non non, ce n'est pas ça. J'en ai envie, seulement...

\- Ce n'est pas très normal, compléta Dean en fourrant son nez dans les cheveux bruns de son amant, un œil fixé sur Sam.

Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête. Castiel eut un moment d'hésitation, puis il dit, sur un ton très doux :

\- Cela ne m'a jamais dérangé, que vous ne soyez pas...normaux.

Derrière lui, Dean émit un rire étouffé dans ses cheveux.

Sam eut un sourire de connivence le bras de Cas s'enroula autour de sa nuque.

\- Sinon je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré, conclue-t-il avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
